


Defy

by orphan_account



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild D/s, Smut, Teasing, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wilson purposely like to push House's buttons. Smut ensures.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Defy

Wilson knew he was going to be in trouble when he got home that evening. 

He had worn the one pair of dress pants that always got House in a good mood. Wilson had put them on that morning, along with a white collared shirt. When he got to work, he found House looking at him with darkened eyes.

“Wilson, may I speak with you for a minute?” House asked. “I need to see you in my office.” 

The diagnostician walked off, leaving Wilson a bit confused as to why he needed to see him right away. He looked at Cuddy, who had just closed the current patient’s file. 

“Go and see what he wants. I’ll go talk with the patient,” she said. “Come and find me when you’re done.” 

Wilson headed towards House’s office, knocked on the door, and then entered, closing the door behind him. House got up from his desk chair and walked over to him.

“What did you need to talk to me about?” Wilson asked, walking towards the couch to take a seat. 

House kissed him hard, pinning him to the couch and palming him through his pants. 

“Ah...House...please…” Wilson said, feeling himself getting hard almost instantly. 

“You like to make me horny when I can’t do anything about it?” House growled in his ear, nipping his earlobe softly. “You know what those pants do to me. When we get home, I hope your ass will be ready for what I have planned.” 

House gave him a kiss, then got off the couch and headed over towards the door, leaving Wilson alone with his thoughts. 

* * *

The first time it happened, House thought Wilson was just kidding around.

The diagnostician entered Wilson’s office to find him at his desk, signing some prescription forms. Wilson looked up from his forms and bit down on his lower lip, suggestively. He put the end of the pen in his mouth, almost giving House a smirk. 

House just groaned at the sight, wishing that the day would go by quickly. The aching feeling in his pants wouldn’t go away, and he knew at some point he was going to need release. He turned around and left the office, because he wasn’t going to give into temptation...yet. 

* * *

The second time it happened, House figured that Wilson had something up his sleeve.

The oncologist was in House’s office, looking at the whiteboard which listed all the symptoms that their current patient was suffering from. Wilson dropped the marker on the ground, then bent over to pick it up, making sure his ass was in House’s line of vision.

House looked up from his paperwork to see his husband bent over, and he had to use all of his self control to not go over to him and bend him over the couch and fuck him right there. 

* * *

The third time it happened, House knew Wilson was trying to push his buttons. 

It was about an hour before the end of the workday and Wilson was back in his office, signing the last few prescription forms for the day. House was sitting on the couch, reviewing over the current patient’s medical history when he looked up and saw Wilson stand up and stretch, pushing his ass out as he did so. 

Seeing how sexy Wilson looked in those pants, House stood up and walked over to the door, locking it. The oncologist became startled at the sudden sound as House made his way over to him and pulled him in for a kiss, roughly shoving his tongue inside Wilson’s mouth. He turned Wilson around so that he was facing the desk and pushed him down onto it. 

* * *

“Why do you like to defy me, Mr. Wilson?” House asked in his lover’s ear, pulling off his jacket and shirt, tossing them on the couch. “Why do you like pushing my buttons?” 

“Because I can,” Wilson said, his voice having traces of arousal in it. 

“Tomorrow, I plan on gluing these pants to you. But first, I have other plans. I was going to wait until we got home, but since you kept tempting me, I’m not waiting any longer.” 

House first undid his pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear, then did the same thing with Wilson’s.

“You’re gonna be screaming in a few minutes,” House said, opening the desk drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. He squeezed some of the liquid onto his fingers and then lubed himself up, putting his cock near Wilson’s entrance. “Let’s see how long you can stay quiet.” He slowly pushed the tip in but then stopped. 

“House, please,” Wilson begged. “I need you. Need you so much.” 

“Teasing you is way more fun,” House continued, taking himself out and only putting the tip back in again. Wilson felt tight around him, and it turned him on even more than he already was. 

Wilson gripped the edge of his desk. “Don’t stop. Need to feel you.” 

House then pushed himself all the way inside, gasping in pleasure when he felt his lover’s warmth and tightness fully engulf him.

“How much do you want me, James?” House asked him, thrusting hard and hitting his prostate. Wilson nearly screamed in pleasure, but knew that there were people right outside his office. If they were back at their apartment, Wilson would be screaming as loud as he could. 

“So much,” Wilson answered. Every thrust from House involved his prostate being stimulated, and he figured that at this rate, he wouldn’t last long. 

“Tell me.” 

“Fuck…House...I want you. More than anything. Please! Don’t stop.”

House changed his angle and it made Wilson grip the edges of his desk even more. But House slowed his pace, leaving the oncologist a muttering mess. 

“Tell me why you like to defy me,” House growled in his lover’s ear. “I need to hear it.” 

“House, please…” Wilson begged. “I’m so close.” 

“Tell me,” he growled again.

“Please! I want to cum!” 

“Tell me why you did it!” 

“Because I can! Because I love you.”

House thrusted faster, and Wilson screamed his name as he came all over his desk, his knuckles almost white from his tight grip.

“I love you too,” House said, pulling out, then wrapping his arms around Wilson in a loving hug.

Wilson felt sated, but he figured that he was going to need another release within a few hours. 

“Round two at home?” Wilson asked. 

“Hell yes. We’re not even close to being finished.” 

Wilson just smirked in anticipation. 


End file.
